heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebellion,Part 2:Providence in the Fall of a Sparrow
As the plane goes down, a masked fugitive is sucked out through the hole and hurtles through the air. The sheer velocity of the fall rips the seat and straps apart, revealing the fugitive to be Sparrow Redhouse. She manages to use her ability to bring the dirt below rushing up to meet her, which cushions the fall and saves her life. Later, Sparrow steals clothes from the same caravan that Matt, Hiro, Mohinder, Peter and Ando were previously hiding. Changing in the bushes, she is approached by Micah, who has tracked the plane wreckage down using his ability and is looking for Monica, Nana and Damon. When he asks how she was captured after seeing her ability, Sparrow replies by saying that her powers doesn't work in the city due to the asphalt. They are attacked by agents and Sparrow uses her power to fight them off. Sparrow and Micah turn to go when they are approached by Flint, who wants to help the agents in order to spare himself. However, the agents refuse to work with targets and one shoots at Flint, blowing his head off. Sparrow and Micah use Flint's death as a diversion to escape and eventually go their separate ways. Sparrow promises Micah that they'll find his family while Micah decides to unite the evolved humans to take on Homeland Security. His first step involves contacting Claire. Trivia *The graphic novel takes place during A Clear and Present Danger and Trust and Blood. * There seem to be a few errors within the comic in accordance with A Clear and Present Danger such as: the fact that all the prisoners (the ones in the comic, anyway) seem to wear gloves when only Tracy does, though it could be because of poor artwork such as when Sparrow frees herself or when she's falling down, her left hand looks like a glove. Aside from that, her pants seem to change from orange prison pants to blue jeans once she frees herself. Yet despite that, when we see her taking clothes, she seems to be wearing the orange pants again, so it could be a coloring mistake or it could be due to the lighting from the sun in the panel. Considering that she took some clothes, it's most probably the former (If it was the latter, that would mean that she was wearing pants under her pants along with the other prisoners, funnily enough. Although since the prisoners would've looked rather tight in their uniforms if they were wearing clothes underneath them (such as Tracy's bathrobe), it's obviously the former). ** Also, in the first panel, which obviously takes place before Claire unhoods the prisoners, at first the prisoner on the left seems to be a hooded Tracy, judging by the gloves and the fact that next to her is a headphoneless and goggleless prisoner (who was Hiro) like in the episode. However, considering the fact that the comic explicitly focuses on Sparrow, giving the most detailed look of the hooded prisoners on someone who isn't the main focus and is only shown in the first panel of the comic, while hooded, no less, is very pointless. Finally, it seems that the seats of the prisoners have been switched. For instance, Sparrow now sits on the left side of the plane instead of the right. If you look from the front of the row of the right side of the plane, the hooded fugitive first seen would be an unknown hooded fugitive, not a hooded Sparrow, and even if it was a hooded Tracy, she still wouldn't be the first seen, that would be a hooded Matt. And if you look from the back of the row and seat them like in the episode, Sparrow would be on the right, not the left. ***Also, female fugitive 2, the hooded fugitive next to Sparrow doesn't have goggles when she wasn't unhooded or even touched as far as the episode's concerned as only Hiro is seen without goggles and headphones (the headphones are debatable since one part of her head is blocked by Sparrow's head). It's also weird that she seems to be the only one who doesn't have goggles when a hooded Peter (the one sitting across her) has headphones and goggles (The other one is mostly offscreen, so we don't get to see them much). **** Another thing is that Peter cocks his head to the side, when the prisoners hardly moved, if at all, and their heads were straight. And last but not least, Peter looks weird, he's the only one who isn't seated (though this may be due to a skewed perspective), looks more like he's standing on his knees (judging by the fact that his arms actually seems to go straight down, and if it isn't, then he has abnormally long arms), the hose of the ability negation system actually seems to go through his hood instead of under it (though given the perspective and the fact that he's cocking his head to the side, it's probably meant to give the impression that it's under the hood) and the added details to him just makes him look odd. * The hooded prisoners seated across a hooded Sparrow and a hooded female fugitive 2, are a hooded fugitive (the one who's mostly offscreen) and a hooded Peter (the one with the headphones) respectively. * Peter has a cameo as the hooded prisoner with headphones on the right. * It's possible that the hooded prisoner mentioned above was a hooded Flint Gordon. Though considering that he only appears in four panels of the comic (five if it is him), it's probably someone else. *This marks the first appearance of Sparrow Redhouse's present self in a graphic novel. Her first appearance was String Theory altough it has her future self (explosion future) instead of her present self. *Flint Gordon dies by a headshot in the graphic novel. It seems that his head explodes. *The trailer Sparrow steals clothes from is the same trailer Hiro, Matt and Mohinder steal clothes from Trust and Blood. However, it is unknown whether it was before or after Sparrow stole the clothes. * When Sparrow's face is first revealed, Sparrow has a much younger face than the face she has when she meets Micah later on in the graphic novel. It couldn't possibly be due to wearing makeup as she wouldn't find the time to wear makeup when on the run. And she talks much like a person older than Micah. Sparrow face younger-page-001.jpg Sparrow face older.jpg * Oddly enough, when Sparrow is falling from the plane, we see that her goggles have been forced off of her face due to the force of the wind (and possibly the earmuffs too), yet once she does escape, her hood is shown to still have the goggles. Images Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|A hooded Sparrow along with a hooded female fugitive 2 being guarded in the 1st panel MaskedSparrow.jpg|A hooded Sparrow in the 2nd panel Rebellion, Part 2.jpg|A hooded Sparrow falling from a great height in the 2nd panel Category:Webcomics